Labour Day
by Femalefonzie
Summary: For My friends Kassidy and Robyn. Robyn's baby is due anyday now but with Tim and Kassidy always fighting will it end out will and will the babies be delivered safely. T for swearing and mentions of birth.


Labor Day

Robyn entered Kassidy and Dally's room quietly and tapped Kassidy'sarm. "Kassidy." She whispered.

Kassidy woke up and gasped,"Robyn is it time?"

"No, no come here." Robyn whispered again.

"Dallym I'm having that dream where I kill Robyn again." Kassidy said getting annoyed.

"I have to tell you something." Robyn said pulling Kassidy's arm, and tugging her in to the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

"Well what is it?" Kassidy asked, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well I've been thinking about it and I came up with the conclusion that they're never coming out." Robyn said sounding a tad nervous but abit angry too,"I'm going to be a 70 year old woman carrying 50 year old babies!"

"Robyn, you're only 3 days overdue." Kassidy said trying to calm her cousin down.

"Look at my stomache! It's huge!" Robyn yelled.

"Yes but you have a pretty face." Kassidy said patting her on the back.

"How Kassidy? How are these going to come out of this?" Robyn said starting to panick.

"You know how, we were in the same health class. Besides these things have been coming out for millions of years." Kassidy said."Muscles stretch and bones brake."

"I'm sick of being pregnant Kass!" Robyn complained."I'm scared!"

"Yeah well, so was I." Kassidy said.

"How did you get threw it?" Robyn asked.

"You just grunt and groan and know it's going to be the worst pain you're ever going to face in your life." Kassidy answered.

"Then you see those perfect faces and know it was all worth it?" Robyn asked.

"Heh whatever. Something like that." Kassidy said, rolling her eyes.

- In the evening, the next day

"That was an awesome supper, Ebony." Tim said.

"Gee thanks, can you believe that they were going to throw all this out at the motel up the road?" Ebony asked.

"Well Tim this might just be your last breakfeast in peace. Soon your going to be worried about those babies of yours everything second." Kassidy teased.

"Hey where are your kids?" Darry asked her.

Kassidy leaned back in her chair and grinned,"Hell if I know!"

"No really." Darry asked again.

"Out with mom." Kassidy said rolling her eyes.

"Um Tim, if your thinking of going into the delivery room things can get pretty wild in there." Dally warned him. Unfortantly he had pasta sauce dribbling down his face and the older greasef couldn't take him seriously.

"Kassidy it's your turn to set out the dessert." Ebony said.

"Hey Kass, I'll help you with that dessert." Robyn said as she started to head off into the living-room.

"Well where are you going, the food's in the kitchen?'' Kassidy asked looking confused.

"I know, I thought we should have a frank but serious talk about it before we serve it." Robyn said.

"Well, Robyn if you're having issues with the chocolate cake I think that you should confront the cake directly." Kassidy said walking out after her leaving Two-bit, Ebony, Soda and Steve howling with laughter.

"Look Kassidy it's a very big deal for Tim to be in the delivery room." Robyn started but Kassidy interupted her.

"Fine because I was your cousin for 16 years, but he did buy you dinner and a movie!" Kassidy said crossing her arms over her chest. Unfortantly Tim decided to enter the room at that exact moment.

"I'm sorry that you won't get to see your nephews-"

"It's a boy Tim! Just one boy!" Robyn screamed at him but her boyfriend ignored it.

"Look I'm sorry you won't get to see the baby(s) being born." He apologized.

"No it's okay. I witnessed Dally give Levi a bath this morning, that's my miracle for the week." Kassidy said.

"I'm sorry." Robyn said giving her a hug.

"Hey if you guys are done talking about the dessert I think it might be fun to actually eat it!" Two-bit yelled out to them and you could hear Soda and Steve howling with laughter.

"Alright you pigs! We're coming!" Robyn called back to him as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Tim come here." Kassidy said.

Like an idoit, Tim walked over to her."Yeah?'' He asked and then suddenly Kassidy bitch-slapped him.

"OWWW!"

- The day later, at dinner

"Well aunty, she's letting Tim go in the delivery room and not me." Kassidy pouted and crossed her arms.

"He IS the father Kassidy." Aunty said.

"I know he's the father, don't you think I know he's the father, why is everyone so obsessed about Tim being the father?" Kassidy complained."He's going to be totally useless in there aunty! They all are! Hell, I couldn't here my own babies screaming 'cause Dally was screaming so freakin' loud!"

"Hi." Robyn said coming in the front door.

"How are you sweety?" Aunty asked.

"Um, not good mom. I went to step up a curb and it took me 2 tries." Robyn said sitting down beside Kassidy.

"Well women in your condition shouldn't be walking at all." Aunty said.

"You're right mother, I should have just driven the car right into the restaurant." Robyn said sarcastically.

"I have to go now girls." Aunty said getting up and heading to the door,"I'll tell you when I was pregnant and got all moody I didn't let it bother me! I just went home and had a glass of wine!" And with that Aunty was gone.

"I can't believe she drank when she was pregnant with me!" Robyn said in shock.

"Oh relaxe Robyn after being trapped inside that ding-bat I bet you needed a couple of shots." Kassidy said then laughed at her own joke.

There was an akward pause then suddenly...

"Oh my god!" Robyn gasped."I think my water just broke! Tell me what to do Kassidy! Tell me what to do!"

"Okay, Okay grab your coat and come on we're going to have to take your car to the hospital though because Dally just put new duct-tape on my seats." Kassidy said and the two of them sprinted out the door.

- At the Curtis house

"Kass, my water just broke when anything of mine brakes I want to get it checked out!" Robyn screamed.

"Yeah I know I just need to get a bag I picked for, and some crossword puzzles." Robyn gave Kassidy a funny look and Kassidy added,"I'll have something to do between screams."

"Well if it's too late I'd be willing to give birth on that couch Darry takes his naps on." Robyn screamed.

"Robyn! Do you know how many things we have lost in those couch-cushions over the years?" Kassidy yelled at her, appalled.

"OH MY GOD I'M HAVING THEM! I'M HAVING THEM!" Robyn screamed clutching her stomache.

"Breathe!" Kassidy screamed trying to calm her cousin down.

Robyn took a deep breath,"The pain's gone. Do you think it's over?"

"Well Gee I don't know. Do you see an ugly-ass baby lying around here?" Kassidy asked sarcasticlly.

"I know it's way to late to say this but I'm rethinking the whole babies thing." Robyn said.

"Don't worry I'll be right there beside you." Kassidy said giving her cousin a hug.

"Could you phone Tim?" Robyn asked.

Kassidy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Robyn asked although she had no idea what she was apologizing for.

"No, No he should be called after all he is the father, everyone knows he's the father and they keep telling me he's the father, He better be the father!"

"Don't be sad." Robyn said.

"No, no I'll phone him." Kassidy said walking to the phone and dailing the number."Hey Curly is Tim there? Thanks. Hey Tim we have a problem, well your girlfriend's in labour." Both girls heard a scream and then a loud beeping noise.

Kassidy turned to her cousin."He's coming."

"Then let's go!" Robyn said pulling her back out the door.

- At the hospital

"Oh boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy!" Robyn screamed out in pain.

"I think we came to soon." Kassidy said looking at her watch.

"Too soon? Any minute now I'll look down and these little rugrats will be looking back up at me!" Robyn whined.

"Shepard?" The nurse called and both cousins walked over.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Oh well I have a mild headache and my cousin's about to give birth!" Kassidy yelled annoyed.

"Owwwwww Oh God!" Robyn yelled/

"You can't be having a contraction now?" Kassidy said confused.

"Insurance?" The nurse asked.

"We don't have any insurance but we do have this public A. medical card." Kassidy said handing her card over.

"Oh I'm afraid we can't take you in. We stopped making and accepting these 2 weeks ago." The nurse said.

"Oh terrific! Now if you could just point us in the direction of the nearest manager!" Kassidy snapped.

"No but I will arrange for an ambulance to take you to the county hospital." The nurse writing something down on her clipboard.

"We're not going to the county hospital! It's dangerous out there! We didn't even visit there when our grandmother was sent there!" Kassidy hissed.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Robyn screamed.

"Fine we'll put her in a room right away." The nurse said pulling both girls down the hallway.

"Sit down ms." Said another nurse coming with a wheelchair.

"I'm not ready! Tim's not here! Phone him!" Robyn complained as she sat down.

"I will." Kassidy said rolling his eyes.

Robyn frowned."Your lying."

"No I'm not! I had 3 kids 2 weeks ago and I had the usual 4 days! It's not my fault you're a freak!" Kassidy screamed.

"PHONE TIM!" Robyn screamed even louder.

"I WILL PHONE HIM JUST GET IN THE ROOM, SHUT UP AND KEEP YOUR LEGS TOGETHER!" Kassidy yelled. Just then Robyn was wheeled away into a room.

Kassidy sighed and started towards a wall phone, but then Tim and Dally ran threw the doors like maniacks.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Tim screamed and Kassidy pointed to the room.

-In the room

"Yoohoo." A familiar voice said.

"Oh hi mom." Robyn said in a depressed voice.

"My god Robyn look at you, you look terrible." Her mother said then started laughing really loud.

"Laugh while you still can old woman." Robyn said chewing on some ice and plotting a slow, gruesem revenge against her mother.

"Okay everyone these babies are ready to be delivered!" The doctor said and Robyn spit her ice out at him.

"There's only one!" She insisted.

"Okay Rob, I'm just right out there." Kassidy said to her cousin and turned to walk towards the door."Good luck Tim." She added quickly.

"No wait!" Robyn said."Tim I wanted her to be here too, it'd be horrible if she had to miss the delivery."

"Robyn if you wanted Kassidy to be here you should have just told me." Tim said.

"Hey Tim, this is a once-in-a-life-time thing but I'm sure the father of Robyn's next baby will be nice enough to let me stay for the delivery." Kassidy said.

"Okay one of you has to leave." The Doctor told them.

"Okay nos look, her cousin is staying and if you want me to leave you have to literally throw me out of here!" Tim growled.

"You can't be serious." The doctor asked.

"Go ahead and try, your going to be luckier then most people I fight though, you're already in the damn hospital!" Tim barked.

"Fine." The doctor said.

"Wow, some man you got there Robyn." Kassidy said.

"Yeah he's my protector." Robyn smiled at her cousin.

"Okay ma'am your starting to tair so I'm going to have to cut you." The doctor said pulling out some medical cutting tool.

Tim's eyes rolled up in his head and he whimpered out the words "Holy Shit!" then fainted.

Kassidy shook her head as she looked at her cousin's unconiocus beau."I totally knew that would happen."

- 5 hours later

"Okay, Okay, It's done. My son is out. My son it out." Robyn painted and Kassidy smiled holding her hand. Tim had just gotten up off the floor.

Everything was fine until...

"OH MY GOD THERE'S ANOTHER BABY!"

"Oh no!" Robyn Screamed.

"Oh no!" Kassidy screamed.

"Oh no!" The doctor screamed, he'd been hoping to get rid of these weirdos by morning.

"Oh yeah!" Tim screamed then grinned evily.

As is the Shepard Brothers weren't bad enough, now the small town of Tulsa would have to deal with the Shepard twins!

That's it! Kassidy I'm sorry for cutting out that last bit but I was uncomfortable writing it and I tried to make it work. If you're wondering, the boys(Yes they're both boys) are named.

Oz Timothy Shepard(Atfer my favorite Buffy character and Tim) and he's younger brother Nicholas Dallas Shepard(Because I like the name Nick and Dallas after Dally)/ 


End file.
